letternationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Letternations Wiki:Description
Anything not in codetext is not part of the Description. new: unions follow @letternations so you can see share feed rules are at bottom other letternations studios: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/letternations/studios_following/ letternations such as the republic of F, the republic of E, red and yellow e, and more Letternation Empires: ------------------------------------------- Empire of Letters account: @empire_of_letters owner: @miniepicness contains: E and F Hydrogen Empire account: @The_Hydrogen_Empire account owner: @great24 95% owner: @great24 contains: H and 1 Empire of Dumbness account: @empire_of_dumbness account owner: @GC123456789 91⅔% owner: @GC123456789 contains: Z, 1/2B Terbium Empire 91⅔% owner: @Smori3000 contains: T, 1/2B MAPOER (Hydrobees?) EMPIRE: 100% @MAPOER contains: 8⅓% of T Empire, 8⅓%of Z Empire, 5%of Hydrogen Empire Union-Empire of Pi: account: @empire-of-pi (08draven) 50% owner: @08draven 50% owner: @cooltytus202 _ individual letternations list: - red and yellow e (dead, owner: @gc123456) (account: @red_and_yellow_e) empire of letters (republic of e) (active, owner: @miniepicness) (account: @empire_of_letters) (old account: @republic_of_e) republic of f (conquered, original owner: @gc123456) (now part of empire of letters) republic of z (active, owner: @GC123456789) (account: @republic_of_z) republic of g (active, owner: @gc123456) (account: @republicofg) (other: @v-land) republic of h (active, owner: @great24) (account: @Republic_of_H) the republic of 1 (dead, founder: @08draven) (account: @the-republic-of-1) (new owner: @Republic_of_H) the republic of t (active, owner @Smori3000) republic of b (founder: @Blobekman100) dead republic of Q (account: @cooltytus202) volume 6 RePublic of L (owner: @thugadugary) (account: @L_of_republic) volume 6 [ @Dimokratia_tis_iota went to Γράμμαέθνη] Republic of Ψ (owner: @08draven) (account: @republic-of-psi) volume 10 Republic of N (owner: @PkmnQ (account: @republic_of_n) volume 30 Republic of & (owner: all letternations members) (account: @republic_of_p) (account owner: @wobux) volume 31 Republic of A (owner: @wobux) (account: @republic_of_a) volume 30 Republic of X (owner: @Joinednow23) volume 36, but accepted by itself on 35 Republic of S (owner: @anova01) (account: @-republic-of-sierra-) volume 40 Republic of W (owner: @torinpotato) (account: @republic_of_w) volume 46 Union-Republic of Y (50% owner: @Blobekman100) (50% @noogai34) (accepted: announcement 5) Republic of O (Owner: @acdcollabs) volume 55 Republic of C (owner: @WindyBee613) (account: therepublicof_c) announcement 9 Republic of J (owner: @CheckyTheCheckMark) vol. 58 _ fun facts: 1. @MAPOER doesn't own any letternation fully, but owns shares in many letternations. He is a letternations member and can control &. He has an 2. the first letternation wasn't even a republic, it was named "red and yellow e" and was owned by @gc123456 3. @gc123456 has owned 3 different letternations, but only one of them is still alive. The other two are both part of the @empire_of_letters, owned by @miniepicness and his alts. 4. red and yellow e's follower list can be found here: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/red_and_yellow_e/followers/ - extra info (where i often move parts of the description to): The letters R and P can't be used. This is called the Rho Banishment, because the letter Rho looks like P but is the letter R, so it contains both P and R. See here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/339639828/ The Path: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/329002692/ "dumbness is power" - me lol like gc pointed out, i guess this is kinda like nomm c.. except here we fightin with dumbness. _ RULES: 1 - the Rho Banishment: No using R or P in a letternation 2 - the Joining Rule: All letternations must be accepted in a volume of the history of letternations (or an announcement) before joining - If a letternation gets accepted, miniepicness can veto it. - If you already joined, you don't have to be accepted. You can tell if you joined by seeing if your nation is in this studio's nation list, above fun facts 3 - the Power Judging: Dumbness is worth 20% projness. Projness is how much a remix improved a project. Dumbness is how dumb a project is 4 - the Accuracy Rule: If a volume is wrong, please remix it and make another volume to fix it 5 - the Amount Rule: only have 1 letternation at a time 6 - the Alphabet Rule: No more letternations that aren't actually letters from the English alphabet. We already have letternations 1, Ψ, and used to have iota, we don't need more. 7 - the Colonization Rule: you cant invade or claim a letter that isn't owned by a nation. You are allowed to start your nation on an unclaimed letter though. 8 - the MAPOER Rule: Nobody can own more than 100% total in shares of letternations. This means that if someone makes a letternation, but already owns parts of other letternations, he must give away shares of his new letternation until his total shares are 100. You can't own more than 100% total. (Empires count as nation) 9 - obey the announcements. The wiki created by@anova1 and edited by its users